Random oc ask meme part 1
1. YOUR FIRST OC EVER? oh wow uhh i think my old ( 2009ish?) koopaling oc becky she was such a mary sue she could shapeshift for like 0 reason and everybody loved her she had black hair with a side fringe and blue eyes all of my ocs had a side fringe wow 2. DO YOU HAVE A PERSONAL FAVOURITE AMONG YOUR OCS? yea!! ada deffo shes just so cute and moody and i love her oink is also a favorite too bc i love her personality and clothes 3. HAVE YOU EVER ADOPTED A CHARACTER OR GOTTEN A CHARACTER FROM SOMEONE ELSE? i dont think so? other ppls ocs dont ever come alive to me like my own do 4. A CHARACTER YOU RARELY TALK ABOUT? like all of my mlp ocs omfg!! ill have to make a page about them sometime 5. IF YOU COULD MAKE ONLY ONE OF YOUR OCS POPULAR/KNOWN, WHO WOULD IT BE? oink!! she would b such an idol tbh tho ive been saying for fkin ages id love a webseries based on my ocs 6. TWO OCS OF YOURS THAT LOOK ALIKE DESPITE NOT BEING RELATED? none rlly? well i hope my ocs dont look the same 7. ARE YOUR OCS PART OF ANY STORY OR STORIES? nope except for my circus ocs i guess i was gonna do a set of stories for them but idk if anybody would even care lool 8. DO YOU RP AS ANY OF YOUR OCS? IF YOU DO, INTRODUCE ONE OF YOUR RP OCS HERE! not as much as i want to ivy and candy are rp ocs iguess 9. WOULD YOU EVER BE WILLING TO GIVE ANY OF YOUR OCS TO SOMEONE ELSE? idk depends if theyve came alive to me or not bc i gave blue/green haired horse skirt girl to cherry bc she didnt 10. INTRODUCE AN OC WITH A COMPLICATED DESIGN? none rlly?? all i can think of is madame harmony i guess 11. IS THERE ANY OC OF YOURS YOU COULD DESCRIBE AS A "SUNSHINE"? oink! 12. NAME AN OC THAT ISN'T YOURS BUT WHO YOU LIKE A LOT 13. DO YOU HAVE ANY TROUBLEMAKER OCS? ada!! 14. INTRODUCE AN OC WITH A TRAGIC BACKSTORY 15. DO YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR OCS WITH OTHER PEOPLE? 16. WHICH ONE OF YOUR OCS WOULD BE THE BEST AT BIOLOGY (SCHOOL SUBJECT)? 17. ANY OC OTPS? grace x bluebell oink x ada x aries 18. ANY OC CRACKSHIPS? 19. INTRODUCE AN OC THAT MEANS A LOT TO YOU (AND EXPLAIN WHY) 20. DO ANY OF YOUR OCS SING? IF THEY SING, CARE TO SHARE MORE DETAILS (HEADCANON VOICE, WHAT KIND OF SONGS THEY LIKE ETC)? 21. YOUR MOST ARTISTIC OC 22. IS THERE ANY OC OF YOURS PEOPLE TEND TO MISCHARACTERIZE? IF YES, HOW 23. INTRODUCE OC THAT HAS CHANGED FROM YOUR FIRST IDEA CONCERNING WHAT THE CHARACTER WOULD BE LIKE? 24. IF YOU COULD MEET ONE OC OF YOURS, WHO WOULD IT BE AND WHY?